Gia
Gia is a new character introduced in the second season premiere of The Originals. She is described as a beautiful, soulful, edgy rocker girl who left home at an early age due to her rocky upbringing and is drawn to the New Orleans music scene. She joins Marcel's new vampire army and becomes Elijah's protégé. History Gia left home at an early age, as her mother died and she was forced to live with her "jerk" step-dad, as she likes to call him. This is the reason why she asks Marcel to turn her, so her life gets some meaning for her. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two Gia first appeared in ''Rebirth'''' as part of a new group of possible vampire recruits that Josh presented to Marcel. Once they leave, they have been compelled to forget about meeting the two vampires, but the humans have also been compelled to find their way back to Marcel's building if they're strong enough and have the desire to seize his offer. Marcel isn't excited about any of the humans in this group, but Josh placed his bet on the 'rocker girl' coming through - talking about Gia. She later appeared towards the end of the episode, walking into Marcel's apartment. She was unaware of how she got there, saying 'I just found myself here,' proving to Marcel that she has the qualities he is looking for in his new vampire group. In ''Alive and Kicking, Marcel breaks Gia's neck in front of Elijah but reveals that he fed her his blood beforehand, turning her into a vampire. He convinces Elijah to mentor Gia, hoping he will do a better job with her than he did with him. In Every Mother's Son, Gia has completed her transition and been given a daylight ring. Marcel continues to try and convince Elijah to take Gia under his wing, by having Gia take Elijah to Lenore when he was looking for a witch. Elijah seemed short with Gia and chastised her for wasting his time when she didn't immediatley point out Elijah had take off in the wrong direction. He later asked Gia to compel him a python for his witch, not explaining how to use mind compulsion, and Gia had to steal the snake herself. She later returns to Marcel, frustrated with Elijah and unsure of how to win him over for their community. Marcel encourages her to continue being herself because Elijah can't help but fix what is broken. Gia is later at a bar and listening to a musician sing and play guitar. Elijah appears and asks her if she is playing that night, but she explains that she hasn't been able to play since she turned. Elijah explains that her heightened senses are affecting her ability to play, but that she will be able to learn how to do so again with time. He offers to help her, and explains that if someone had helped his siblings, the whole of history would have been re-written, and seems determined to stop something tragic from occurring later down the line. Gia returns to Marcel and explains that Elijah has agreed to help her, and Marcel says that Elijah will help all of them, looking around at the rest of the new vampries he's turned. In Live and Let Die, Gia is partying with the other vampires when the werewolves attack, instructing them to leave the city. Later, when questioning how they're going to fight against an army of werewolves, Elijah appears, and begins instruction. Taking a personal interest in Gia, he trains her, comparing combat to a musical composition. The training session is interupted however, when Hayley arrives with Aiden to inform them that Finn has inducted children, with the inten of transforming them into soldiers. Gia then takes part in the plan to get the kids out, and while it is succsessful, Elijah disappears. Back at homebase, Gia is worried about him, but Hayley reassures her, telling her that Elijah knows how to take care of himself. Personality Gia is described as a beautiful, soulful, edgy rocker girl who left home at an early age due to her rocky upbringing and is drawn to the New Orleans music scene. Physical Appearence Gia appears to be tall, with long legs and a strong build overall. She has light creamy brown skin, long dark brown hair that reaches past her shoulders and to her shoulder blades, and dark brown eyes. She has strong facial features, and is a very beautiful girl. She likes to wear "rocker chic clothes" which consist of skinny jeans, combat boots, and some sort of top. Relationships Elijah Mikaelson Elijah first met Gia when Marcel was trying to encourage him to join the new vampire community that he was building, trying to entice the Original into joining his cause by giving him something to fight for. Marcel took this opportunity to kill Gia in front of Elijah, having fed her his blood and knowing that she'll wake up a vampire, asking Elijah to become a mentor for her when she does so. Elijah seemed less than thrilled with the idea at first, but when Gia opens up to him about not being able to play music since she turned, Elijah remembers the problems that his siblings experience because no one would help them, and knowing that having someone to help you can change everything, offers his aid to Gia, becoming her mentor. Marcel Gerard Gia is currently training under Marcel, to be in his new vampire army. She first met him in Rebirth, when Joshua rounded a group of humans up to be in Marcel's new vampire army. Afterwards, Marcel told Josh that he doubted that anyone would come back. Even Gia. So, when she turned up he was feeling a mixture of shock and happiness. In Alive and Kicking, Marcel turns Gia into a vampire and convinces Elijah to mentor her, hoping he will do a better job with her than he did with him. Appearances Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Alive and Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son '' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' Name 'Gia '''is from Italian origin and means "God is Gracious". It was originally a short form of Gianna. Trivia *She is training under Marcel. She is a tough, no-nonsense character who enjoys the new-found abilities that accompany her vampire state. * She is a street muscian who plays the bongos, but lost her muse after turning into a vampire. *In ''Alive and Kicking, Marcel snapped her neck after feeding her his blood in order to turn her into a vampire. Gallery Elijjah in2x03 still.png To2x04.jpg Elijah and Gia 2x4.jpg Normal TheOriginals202-0183.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:New Orleans Residents Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Vampires